goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac the Dictator Movie
Name: Isaac the Dictator Directed by: Peter Medak Screenplay by: John Mankiewicz Stephen J. Rivele Eric Roth Story by: Eric Roth Produced by: Russel Friend Garrett Lerner Teddy Zee Executive Producers: Paul Attanasio Katie Jacobs James Lassiter Matt Witten Director of Photography: Newton Thomas Sigel Production Designer: Darek Gogol Editors: R. Orlando Duenas Zeborah Tidwell Music by: John Powell Score Conducted by: Gavin Greenaway Art Direction by: Lynn Christopher Set Decoration by: Natalie Pope Costume Design by: Cathy Crandall Studios: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Heel & Toe Films Overbrook Entertainment Distributor: Universal Pictures Airdate: March 8, 2002 Length: 100 minutes Budget: $135 million Box Office: $18 million Pixar Movie Number: 695 Principal photography All the shots of the principal photography take place in Manhattan and Brooklyn, New York in January 26-30, 2000. Plot Voice Roles *Adam West - Isaac Ivanov the Dictator *Keir Gilchrist - Young Isaac *Will Smith - Chief Walter Willows **Donald Glover - Teenage Walter *Robert de Niro - Officer Jeffries **Iain Armitage - Young Jeffries *Mandy Patinkin - Valerie Vincent the Interrogator *Nia Long - Shanti Willows *Ziggy Marley - Interrogator Xhosa Miller *Doug E. Doug - Interrogator Simon Jelly *Dick Cheney - Oliver Orange *Steven Spielberg - Guy at Restaurant *Eric Idle - John Meat Mann *Lisa Gay Hamilton - Elena Venom *John Ratzenberger - Chief Allen Faltenzen *Mike Henry - Elvis Egilsson *Val Bettin - Mr. Willy Willows *Patrick Stewart - Officer Ferry Firestone *William R. Broyles, Jr. - College Teacher Mr. Neil Nelly *Leslie Zemeckis - Harry Hamilton *Paul Eiding - Mr. Slim Anders *Katie Couric - Herself *Jeffrey Tambor - Interrogator Magoo Fonda *David Soren - Stinky Lumber *Bob Joles - Lord Shawn Peterson *Vivien Cardone - Betty Braun *Larry King - Himself International Info *USA: March 8, 2002 / August 20, 2002 (DVD) *France, Philippines & Switzerland: March 8, 2002 / August 20, 2002 (DVD) *Japan: March 15, 2002 / August 20, 2002 (Japanese DVD) *Argentina, Peru, Uruguay & Mexico: March 20, 2002 / August 13, 2002 (Spanish DVD) *Germany: March 29, 2002 / August 6, 2002 (German DVD) *Russia: April 5, 2002 / September 17, 2002 (Russian DVD) *UK: April 12, 2002 / September 24, 2002 (UK DVD) *Belgium: April 26, 2002 / October 1, 2002 (Flemish DVD) *Netherlands: May 1, 2002 / September 30, 2002 (Dutch DVD) *New Zealand: May 8, 2002 / December 2, 2002 (New Zealand DVD) *Brazil: May 15, 2002 / November 12, 2002 (Brazilian Portuguese DVD) *Australia: May 24, 2002 / October 29, 2002 (Australian DVD) *Slovakia: May 31, 2002 / January 21, 2003 (Slovak DVD) *Canada: June 14, 2002 / January 28, 2003 (Canadian French DVD) *Spain: June 21, 2002 / February 4, 2003 (Castilian DVD) *Italy: July 3, 2002 / December 16, 2002 (Italian DVD) *South Korea & Ireland: July 31, 2002 / June 24, 2003 (Korean DVD) *Hong Kong, Hungary & Denmark: August 2, 2002 / December 2, 2002 (Cantonese DVD) / December 9, 2002 (Hungarian DVD) / December 23, 2002 (Danish DVD) *Portugal: August 7, 2002 / January 7, 2003 (Other Portuguese DVD) *Austria & Colombia: August 9, 2002 / January 6, 2003 (Austrian DVD) / January 20, 2003 (Colombian DVD) *Romania: August 16, 2002 / February 25, 2003 (Romanian DVD) *Estonia: August 30, 2002 / February 11, 2003 (Estonian DVD) *Iceland: September 6, 2002 / March 4, 2003 (Icelandic DVD) *Norway & Poland: September 11, 2002 / April 1, 2003 (Norwegian DVD) / February 11, 2003 (Polish DVD) *Egypt & Greece: September 27, 2002 / June 24, 2003 (Arabic DVD) / May 20, 2003 (Greek DVD) *Turkey: October 2, 2002 / April 29, 2003 (Turkish DVD) *Taiwan: October 11, 2002 / May 6, 2003 (Mandarin DVD) *Lithuania: October 30, 2002 / June 1, 2003 (Lithuanian DVD) *Czech Republic, Kuwait & Bulgaria: November 29, 2002 / June 24, 2003 (Czech DVD) / July 1, 2003 (Kuwait & Bulgarian DVDs) *Sweden: December 6, 2002 / June 3, 2003 (Swedish DVD) *Israel & South Africa: January 3, 2003 / July 1, 2003 (Hebrew DVD) *Kazakhstan: January 15, 2003 / July 29, 2003 (Kazakh DVD) *Finland: January 31, 2003 / August 6, 2003 (Finnish DVD) *Ossetia: February 14, 2003 / September 2, 2003 (Ossetian DVD) *Uzbek: March 7, 2003 / December 1, 2003 (Uzbek DVD) *Ukraine: March 26, 2003 / January 5, 2004 (Ukrainian DVD) *Latvia: April 4, 2003 / October 7, 2003 (Latvian DVD) *Qatar: April 25, 2003 / November 4, 2003 (Other Arabic DVD) Media Release *Isaac the Dictator released on videocassette and DVD in August 20, 2002. DVD Main Menu *Play *Chapter List #This is Isaac (0:00:00-0:07:13) #Grown Up (0:07:13-0:10:54) #Speeding Ticket (0:10:54-0:14:13) #Who's on the Case? (0:14:13-0:18:58) #Bicycle Slip (0:18:58-0:21:24) #Meeting at 4 (0:21:24-0:26:02) #Isaac's Surprise (0:26:02-0:30:33) #Taking Turns (0:30:33-0:34:53) #Not Much Time (0:34:53-0:39:03) #Putting on a Heist (0:39:03-0:42:12) #Caught! (0:42:12-0:45:50) #Basketball Tryouts (0:45:50-0:51:15) #Isaac Needs to Live (0:51:15-0:55:30) #Night Out (0:55:30-1:01:15) #Intoxicated (1:01:15-1:05:00) #Getting Ran Over/Shooting Isaac's Dad (1:05:00-1:14:45) #Funeral/Don't Be a Fool (1:14:45-1:21:37) #Rescuing Shanti (1:21:37-1:27:37) #All was Saved (1:27:37-1:31:30) #End Credits (1:31:30-1:40:00) *Bonus Materials **Spotlight on Location **Outtakes **Deleted Scenes **DVS: Descriptive Video Service **Theatrical Trailer **Teaser Trailer **TV Spots **Production Notes **Cast and Filmmakers **DVD-ROM Material **Recommendations **DVD Newsletter *Languages **Spoken Languages: English (DTS and Dolby Digital), French (Dolby Digital), German (Dolby Digital), Japanese (Dolby Digital) and Spanish (Dolby Digital) **Captions: English, French, German, Japanese, Portuguese, Spanish and Thai Previews VHS *Two Weeks Notice Theatrical Trailer (In Theaters December 20th) *Abandon Theatrical Trailer (In Theaters October 18th) *The Scorpion King Trailer (Coming to Video and DVD October 1st) DVD No previews Credits *Isaac the Dictator/Credits Quotes *Isaac the Dictator/Quotes Other Languages *Isaac the Dictator/Other Languages Category:2002 Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films